One Thing
by skylands
Summary: This story explores the colors of Reyna's life. The ups and downs, the wins and losses, and of course, the romance. Inspired by the One Direction song "One Thing". "You nervous about the elections?" He asked. "Whatever," You huffed, "Can we practice, instead of wasting our time talking about the inevitable?" He shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't stand a chance."
1. Chapter 1

**One Thing**

* * *

_I can't ever be brave, 'cause you make my heart race._

* * *

_Naive_

* * *

You wonder how you used to live back then. Not knowing that there was a world beyond the island. What was that your sister used to tell you? "Always respect Circe. She's your mistress and the only hope for women in this world. Men are pigs, good for nothing scumbags." And you used to listen to her.

(Yes, you _actually_ listened to her.)

You didn't have much of a spirit then, always doing what "C.C. says" Being her personal servant was such a high honor, wasn't it? You were _so_ proud to run around and fetch things for her. Look after her guinea pigs. You used to stare at them, wondering what those men did to be punished so horribly.

* * *

_Afraid_

* * *

The _he _came, along with that blonde girl. Percy Jackson. You stared at the both of them as they walked after Hylla, staring at everything in awe. Wanting to warn them, but too afraid of your sister. There was something about him- even then- that made you think that maybe, just maybe, he didn't deserve to be turned into a guinea pig.

But you were _way too_ scared.

Of Circe.

Of Hylla.

Of being kicked off the damn island.

(How you used to wish you could just _speak_ to them without stammering.)

* * *

_Glad_

* * *

You don't regret what happened. You have a much better life now.

(But a part of you still wishes for that carefree life and you know it.)

The pirates took over the island and imprisoned everyone you knew. But deep down you knew that they were really not to be blamed. That maybe all of you deserved it. But you escaped. You and your sister got some of their clothes and sneaked out in the middle of the night pretending to be one of them.

(Your "ahoy matey!" Didn't sound quite right but thankfully none of them suspected anything.)

* * *

_Scared_

* * *

You traveled for many days before coming upon the legendary Wolf House. Your sister was wary of Lupa and her pack, but you honestly found them intriguing. You still remember the first time Lupa saw you, her fur bristling and a curious expression coming upon her face. Your sister passed her test with flying colors; she was quite handy with her dagger, wasn't she? You had a bit more difficulty and laughed with relief when Lupa announced that you were to go to Camp Jupiter… And had _just_ escaped becoming dinner.

(Lupa almost changed her mind; that laugh could have come from a madman.)

* * *

_Excited_

* * *

So you made your way to camp, excited at the prospect of a new home. A new lifestyle.

(A bit surprised when it turned out to be in a maintenance tunnel, though.)

You were taken to Alice, the praetor at that time. You and Hylla, standing outside the principia could just hear the yelling that was happening inside. Suddenly the door was flung open and you found yourself facing a blonde boy with blue eyes who was around your age. His face was flushed like he'd been running a long distance. Past his shoulder, you could see another skinny, blonde boy glaring at him. 'Where is the praetor?' Hylla asked icily. You cringed. What would it take her to act _nice_ to people?

"She's not here, is she?" The skinny boy replied rudely, waving his hands around. He was holding a teddy bear in one and a knife in the other.

"Come with me," the blonde boy standing in front of you offered, taking your hand. "I'll take you to Alice."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hylla exclaimed pushing him back.

"Geez woman, as you wish," he huffed. Throwing a dirty look behind his shoulder one last time, he led the way.

(And _that_ was the first time you met Jason Grace.

Oh, and Octavian too.)

* * *

**the cover is a cropped version of my collage of jeyna fanart. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Thing**

* * *

_You keep making me weak, yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

* * *

_Relieved_

* * *

Deep inside your heart you always knew that Hylla wasn't one to stick around in a camp full of boys. A camp full of people much, _much_ senior to her. She wasn't one to walk around with a _probitio _tablet dangling from her neck. So you weren't really surprised when Hylla announced that she wasn't staying in Camp Jupiter.

In fact, you could feel a little bit of relief creeping into your heart.

You would miss your elder sister looking out for you. But her absence gave you a new feeling of freedom that you hadn't known existed.

* * *

_Confused_

* * *

She stuck by to see you get sorted into your cohort though. When Alice asked for any letters of recommendation, Hylla whipped out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Eyes widening with every sentence, Alice finally said, "this will do. This will most certainly do. You're a daughter of Bellona if I'm not mistaken?" You nodded your head wondering what was there on that sheet.

"Will any of the legionnaires stand for the daughter of Bellona?" Octavian shouted, looking at you with an entirely different expression.

"I'll stand for her!" Jason, the boy who'd taken you to Alice, immediately shouted. Some of the other kids started to laugh.

"I stand for her!" Another boy shouted. He was from the first cohort. Soon the second, third and fourth cohorts were also yelling. But you were only aware of the dark looks passed between Jason and a boy standing beside him, his mouth stained with something red.

Hylla nudged you with a pointed look at the first cohort. So naturally, that's where you went.

* * *

_Satisfied_

* * *

Your first war games were surprisingly…fun. You'd never fought in a battle. But you fought like you'd been trained for it all your life.

You fought like a true Roman.

The First Cohort had to attack. All of them swarmed the fort, and you were feeling like an insignificant creature in their midst. That's when you spied the tall, lanky girl rushing towards you. Without thinking you raised you dagger to deflect her attack. In her moment of confusion, you thrust the hilt of your dagger into her stomach. She doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. You were immediately overcome by regret and rushed to her side. "I'm so sorry! Are you hurt too badly?" She looked at you with a weird expression.

You suddenly felt someone taking your arm. You spun around, pushing Octavian off you. He smirked at you and said, "it looks like I was extremely mistaken. Lucky for you in any case." Then he ran off. You frowned after his retreating back.

The First Cohort breached the fort, took the flag, and won the War Games. You didn't play such a huge role. But you did disarm that blonde guard. And it gave you no small bit of satisfaction to smirk at Jason Grace as he glared at you and your teammates carrying their flag, beginning the long series of times both of you tried to outdo each other.

* * *

_Shattered_

* * *

You glared at your opponent. You knew his moves too well and he knew _your_ moves too well. Jason smiled back, enjoying your frustration.

(You've known him for more than two years and he just keeps becoming _so _much more annoying by the second, doesn't he?)

You slashed your dagger at his left shoulder, thinking that the element of surprise would throw him. No such luck. He deflected the blade and jabbed at your shoulder blade. You rolled to avoid the attack and came up on one knee. You held your dagger up expectantly but Jason was just standing there staring at you. "You nervous about the elections?" He asked.

"Whatever," you huffed, "Can we practice, instead of wasting our time talking about the inevitable?"

He shrugged, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't stand a chance."

You glared at him some more, sheathing your dagger, "You can't be tired already."

"I mean," He continued, "I have zero sense of responsibility. They can't be stupid enough to make _me _Praetor."

"There is a rule allotted to practicing and I expect you to _abide_ by that rule," you said, icily.

"I mean, fighting isn't the only thing to leadership," he blathered on, oblivious to what you were saying.

"You give up so easily. There's no time for intervals when you're fighting a giant, Grace!" You shouted.

"They're obviously going to want someone who can be a proper leader for the war!" He yelled back.

"Look at your fighting! How're you going to survive, I have no idea!" You both were screaming at the top of your voices now.

"I would lead them to death!" He yelled, "There is no way on Earth they _should _elect me as praetor."

You glared at him, tears obscuring your vision. Glaring was the only thing you seemed to be able to do these days. You stalked off, Gwen's grief stricken face flashing before your eyes, as she had delivered the news this morning. You remembered the reason the elections were being held tomorrow. Remembered Alice, your closest confidant, and who seemed like the only sister you'd ever had.

Alice, who was now dead.

* * *

_Broken_

* * *

You won the elections. The runner up, surprisingly, was not Jason. It was Octavian. You frowned when the results were announced, remembering his reputation of blackmailing people. You spent the entire day shifting your things to your new house. Alice's old house. You drew battle plans, launched quests and instructed attack teams. You did everything you could to keep you distracted from two people. Jason and Octavian.

You hadn't spoken to Jason since your awkward fight last night. You would have to apologize; such un- Roman like behavior was not acceptable. Octavian, you were just plain worried about. His stupid ambition of power could completely _ruin_ your chances of winning the war. He was already contradicting your every word, making the legionnaires doubt you.

Slowly, you started shutting everything and everyone out.

Nothing except winning the war mattered.

Nothing.


End file.
